


Claret Red Carnations

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Lee just wanted to get on with training, M/M, Oblivious Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vomiting, carnations, not start throwing up flower petals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The pain lingering in the back of Lee's throat had been ridiculous these past few days. He had no idea what cause it, but he was sick. No matter what he tried, it wouldn't go away.Determined to just push it back and get on with his training, he continues to head off with Gai to practice with the others in Team 8.But things suddenly turn south when Lee begins choking on striking crimson flower petals.





	Claret Red Carnations

【Hanahaki Disease】

●A disease in which the afflicted coughs up flower petals and/or leaves and stems. It is born from either an unrequited love, a love the afflicted is unaware of, or a love the afflicted thinks could never be returned.  
●Symptoms often occur within 1-3 weeks and can last up to 6 months to a year before ultimately killing the unfortunate soul afflicted. These symptoms can include, but are not limited to:  
•A sore throat  
•Constant coughing   
•Chest pains  
•Coughing up flower petals, leaves or stems  
•Unexplained tiredness  
•shortness of breath  
•Sickness and vomiting   
●There is no known cure for the hanahaki disease other than surgical removal. The treatment is incredibly risky and the patient often does not survive. If they do, however, they will also lose any ability to feel love again. If it goes untreated and the love is not returned before it is too late, the afflicted shall die.

\---

"Where are they?" Lee opened the cabinet, squinting eyes scanning the shelves. He pushed a few bottles and boxes of plasters and bandages aside, yet still found nothing. He was just so sure that he had some sort of strepsils or something like that laying around.

For the past two- no, maybe three- days now, Lee had been suffering from an awfully sore throat, even worse than when he had gotten a cold last winter and was bed-ridden for a week. He was quite thoroughly sick of it. He'd been spluttering and coughing non-stop, and at one point he'd been sure he noticed a drop of blood. Though, in the end he just ignored it. It would probably pass over soon anyways.

For once he had decided that he really needed some sort of medicine to help it. It had gotten so ridiculously distracting, and with training in fifteen minutes with his teacher, he wasn't sure how long he could put up with it. It would prove to be far too much of a distraction from his daily training soon enough. He could vaguely remember buying a pack of strepsils last year or something- they had to still be there.

Suddenly he lurched backwards. His throat stung as he clasped a hand over his mouth. He began hacking up half a lung without warning, eyes tightly shut. For a moment he was stuck, unmoving as he choked more and more over seemingly nothing. It showed no signs of stopping, going on and on, practically tearing up the back of his throat.

He struggled forwards, one hand gripping onto the edge of the sink and the other masking his mouth. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it just stopped.

Silence.

He stood, both hands now resting in the sink to support him, head hanging low. His breaths were heavy and uncontrollable, filling the room with an uncomfortable spluttering and wheezing. Thank god that was finally over.

He took a few moments to gather himself together, throat burning as he spat out some bile from the back of his throat into the sink. Mixed in with it, a few specks of blood were noticeable, however he washed it away with water instead and decided to pass over it. 

His attention turned back to the shelf, he pushed a box to the side, finally finding the small packet of stepsils shoved right at the back. Lee grabbed them clumsily, hand still shaking. He tore one from the packet, unwrapping it and dropping it into his mouth. Quickly shoving the rest of the pack into his back pocket, he shut the cupboard and went to grab his backpack for training.

His bag was laying by the door, filled with what he usually carried for a few quick hours of training with his teacher: bandages and plasters in case of an injury, antiseptic to clean any wounds, extra weights for an added challenge, another of his ridiculous bright green jumpsuits and orange leg warmers in case he fell into the river, deodorant for when he finished, and a book of exercises that Gai had given him last year for his birthday. Perfect. He shouldn't have needed anything else for today; they were only planning on doing a few hundred laps around the village and some usual training with Neji and Tenten afterwards. 

Lee wandered over to the kitchen of his small apartment, taking one of the water bottles from the cupboard and filling it up at the sink. He dropped in one of his dissolvable energy tablets and was ready. That cough wasn't going to bother the dark haired ninja whilst training, no way! He was going to go and spend some time with the people he cared about and by the next morning it'd be long gone! He just needed some fresh air, that's all.

A knock at the door cut the silence.

Swinging the bag over his shoulder, Lee hurried himself over towards the door, water bottle in hand. He pushed down the handle and pushed it open. As per usual, his teacher, Gai-sensei, was stood with a beaming grin and wide eyes.

"Good morning, Lee! You better be ready for today, we're doing 700 laps around the village as a warm up so you better get started," he exclaimed enthusiastically. He looked similar to Lee in many ways, from the bushy brows and bowl cut to the same loud and tacky green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers. If anyone saw them in the street, they might have thought the two were related.

"Good morning, Gai-sensei! I am fully prepared for an intense day of training with you, Tenten and Neji," Lee grinned with the same glee and unwavering joy he was always seen with, giving an exhilarated thumbs up.

"Good! We'll be going then! You'll want to hurry if you want to make it back to the training field with the others in time for lunch!"

"Of course! If I cannot make it back to the training fields by 12:00pm at the latest, I shall do 850 push-ups!"

"That's my boy, Lee- keep at it and you'll be a wonderful ninja in no time! Let's get going then!" The two gave simultaneous nods of undeniable confidence, then began their morning run.

\---

3 hours and fifteen minutes later, the two green-clad ninja were finally nearing the training field.

"Gai-sensei, do you know what time it is?" Lee was far more out of breath that he usually was, beads of sweat dripping down his face. It had been a while since he went on a run like that. His breath was getting caught in his throat at this point, and he was beginning to stumble. Why was he so out of breath? This shouldn't have been happening, surely.. 

His teacher nodded, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. "11:58am," he stated. Lee shook his head in a panic as he heard the time. He only had two minutes to get to the training field or he'd have to do 850 push-ups! Usually he'd get there by 11:30 at the latest, but here was was struggling to get there for 12:00!

"I am so sorry! We have to hurry or else we won't get there in time for lunch, Gai-sensai!"

So, with that, off he went. Lee went sprinting off through the trees. He had to get there.. He was so out of breath, he wasn't sure how much longer he could run. He had two minutes, and at the rate he was previously running, he would only make it in four.

Gai kept up by his side, encouraging him for the remaining time as they ran, however they both knew that something was off. He was never this slow or this short of breath. The extra added weight on his back of his backpack didn't help either, of course, nor did the weights on his legs. Even with the persistent motivation from his teacher and the dreaded thoughts of doing 850 push ups pulling at his brain, Lee couldn't make it.

As he finally tumbled through the gate to the training field, the young ninha heard a familiar voice mutter from beside him, "12:01, Lee. You're late." It was Neji, of course. He was sitting, legs crossed with a book in his hands. He didn't even bother to take a fleeting glance upwards or give a greeting of hello. 

Behind him sat Tenten, his other teammate and by far one of the most positive and sweet girls he'd ever met. She was sat, tying up Neji's long hair. This time it was in a bun rather than a low ponytail, however. Unlike the pessimistic boy sat with her, she gave a bright smile and a wave, "Hey, Lee! Hey, Gai-sensei! Did you leave late or something today? You're a bit later than usual."

"Ah, Neji, Tenten, I am so- I am so sorry," Lee heaved, leaning forwards with his hands resting on his knees. He fought for air, struggling to take in any breaths. His throat began to burn. Again. He swung his backpack from his shoulder and kneeled down. The worn out teen unzipped it and pulled out his water bottle. 

As he flipped the cap from his bottle and held it to his lips, Gai gave the two other students his signature thumbs-up and blinding grin. "Neji! Tenten! Sorry for being a bit late there, Lee didn't seem so be going so well on the run and I didn't want to push him. He still went and tried to sprint the last bit, though! Ah, the power that youth has! I'm so proud." In all honesty, he looked as if he were about to shed a tear or two at the mention of youth, prompting the jonin and chunin to roll their eyes.

Lee sat on the ground, downing half the water bottle in the blink of an eye. He wasn't quite sure whether or not this helped or just made it worse. He slammed the bottle down as he began choking and wheezing. He bent over sharply, as if he'd been struck in the stomach. It began as a splutter, small expulsions of air as he made every attempt to force it back down. Then a small cough, dry and painful. It tore at the back of his throat and at his lungs. Finally it ended up with a persistent hacking and barking, a tear welling up in one of his tightly squinted shut eyes.

The world stopped around him. It wouldn't stop. It kept going and going and going. Why weren't the cough drops helping at all? Why wasn't there anyone there? Why wouldn't it just end?

And again, just as it had happened this morning, it stopped so abruptly it was like it never happened.

Breaths raspy and shaking, Lee sat with his eyes fixed to the ground in front of him. There was a single petal in front of him. It was a stunning colour, fading from white to red, a significant pop against the green blades of grass beneath it. The edge was ruffled and fanned out from the tip. Since when were there flowers around the training field? Wait. Had he-

Without warning, he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder. He flinched. Blinking for a moment to bring himself back to reality, he then dragged his attention up to the man beside him. His teacher, Gai, of course..

"You okay there, Lee? That was some pretty harsh coughing there," his tone was concerned and caring, much like a parent speaking to their child when they're ill or hurt. Across from them, both Tenten and Neji looked somewhat worried for him.

Lee just nodded, "Yes- Gai-sensei, I.. I am doing fine.. thank you." He quite clearly didn't look it. He struggled up to his feet, picking the water bottle back up and closing the cap. He looked on the verge of collapse, chest rising and falling in an irregular pattern.

Gai didn't push him. It was no use, he'd never get anything out of Lee. Instead, he just sighed and took a few steps back. "Well, you three, I have to go. Lady Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka need some help preparing for the annual arrival of the Kazekage. You know what you guys should be doing. Some light sparring, basic training, you know the drill. If anyone needs any help with anything, I'll be in the Hokage's office," he was about to turn away and begin sprinting off towards the village, but he faced Lee first "And Lee, take it easy." With that he was gone.

Lee was still uneasy, clutching as his chest as he regained his breath, watching as Gai left. His gaze eventually drifted back to Neji and Tenten. They both knew better than to prod too, it would be no use to ask Lee to chill or sit this one out. 

Finally, when his breathing steadied, Tenten spoke up to break the silence, still sitting in place. "So, the Kazekage's comin' to visit, huh?" She leaned back down on the grass, pulling a kunai from her pocket and spinning it on her finger. "It's been a while since we seen him! He must've changed a lot since we last saw him."

Neji chimed in, "It has been quite some time. You've been keeping in touch with him through letters, haven't you, Lee?" He questioned, nose buried back into his book.

He nodded in reply, "Yes. Me and the Kazekage are quite good friends. We always exchange letters at least twice a week without fail! He is actually very friendly when you get to know him. Just last week he told me about how he was excited to come visit Konoha so he can pick up some red carnations for his garden back in Suna." His positive attitude was back as if he hadn't just had a coughing fit worse than a 20-a-day smoker.

Tenten smiled sweetly with a giggle, "Of all the people for the Kazekage to speak to so often, I expected you least of all, Lee."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You two are just polar opposites, y'know? And that first time you guys met... Phew! I'm glad you managed to recover from that."

Neji cut in, "and forgive me, but the Kazekage doesn't exactly seem like the person to go around making friends with people in bright green spandex and hideous orange legwarmers." It dragged a chuckle from both himself and Tenten, however Lee didn't seem as pleased.

The energetic ninja shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his nose up at the statement. "I think you'll find that Gaara is a very pleasant person to speak to and surprisingly kind and gentle once you know him! All you need to do is reach out to him and show some care! Gaara has been through a lot, he appreciates having someone to speak with on a regular basis like anyone else- he told me so himself!"

"Ohhh, Lee's calling the Kazekage by his name~!" the short girl teased. "Surely this must mean something between the two of them! Right, Neji?"

The pale-eyed Hyuga nodded swiftly, snapping the book shut in his hands and joining Tenten in her little dramatical act. "Oh yes, of course. Only the closest, most important people to the Kazekage are allowed to call him by name. Usually only romantic partners. Why, Lee, is there some secret affair we're not aware of," he accused jokingly, raising an eyebrow as a smirk crept onto his lips.

"Neji! Tenten! Do not accuse me or the Kazekage of such things! That is simply ridiculous! I just know him rather well, that is all!" Lee defended (though his face did grow a few shades pinker), the joke and mocking tone completely flying over his head.

The two nodded and laughed, "We're kidding, we're kidding! Anyways, we should probably start training soon. Gai-sensei would kill us if we skipped it," Tenten groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically. The others agreed- Lee far more energetic and excited for it than Neji, however- and they began to work on their training.

Neji and Tenten pushed themselves up to their feet as Lee began some stretches. He still had those 850 push ups to do... Well, there was no way around it, really. If he was going to be a strong ninja like his mentor, he'd have to just keep up his training! Checking the bandages around his arms were still wrapped around tightly, he began the push ups, counting as he went. 1... 2... 3-

The other two, meanwhile, practiced some light sparring. It was a simple way to get in taijutsu, ninjutsu, aim and even genjutsu in Neji's case in a fun and laid back training activity. They readied themselves a few paces apart and set themselves into a fighting stance. Neji was already using the Byakugan, the veins around his eyes becoming much more defined against his pale skin, while Tenten had one hand gripping a scroll she had prepared to summon some weapons.

And they were off. Neji was already preparing hand-signs as he dashed over towards his opponent as the girl unravelled the scroll. She formed a few handsigns and with a surprising explosion of smoke, several tools were summoned. It temporarily distracted Neji, however with the help of his genjutsu he managed to find his way through the cloud of thick smoke and right towards Tenten. Thankfully, however, she just narrowly managed to avoid it by a hair. The boy had almost struck her chakra points..

As the fight continued on, Lee carried in with his push ups. 102... 103... 104... This wasn't so bad! He could make 850 of these in no time! Lee had done this so often it almost felt like a part of his daily routine. Probably because it was. Late or not, he'd always do some ridiculous amount of push ups or squats or punches.

_"Only the closest, most important people to the Kazekage are allowed to call him by name. Usually only romantic partners."___

_ _Neji's words rang in his head._ _

_ _No, no, that was ridiculous. He was losing count, he had to focus. He pushed himself up from the ground when a terrible feeling sprung up in his stomach and chest. His stomach was churning and growling like a vicious animal. He had to push through it-_ _

_ _Or not. It became far too overwhelming for even him to continue. He fell to the ground with a huff, teeth gritting as he clutched his stomach. The feeling then rose to his chest, his heart rate pounding through the roof. Blood became tar and heartbeats became gunshots. Everything in his vision slowed, an unsteady pounding in his ears._ _

_ _It was like an animal with some cruel, insatiable hunger, just tearing at his chest. He struggled up to his knees, whole body trembling. His hand gripped at his chest and throat suddenly, tears in his eyes welling up and threatening to cascade down his cheeks like rapids. God it hurt. It hurt so bad._ _

_ _Hearing pained spluttering and choking, the two sparring students paused. Everything paused. The gave eachother a disturbed and apprehensive glance before rushing over to Lee's side. There was one time they'd ever seen him this bad, and those memories of the chunin exams were so heart-breaking they never wanted to see him like that again. Yet here he was._ _

_ _Lee choked and spat, his breathing raspy as if something were caught in the back of his throat. The two both tried asking what was going on, however all they got was a panicked and near unintelligible 'help'._ _

_ _And finally it all came spilling out. He lurched forwards with a gasp and began a sudden fit of hacking and coughing up anything he had in him. Some bile and phlegm was spat from his throat, then followed by a few light specks of blood, then full drops. Tears dripped down from his cheeks into the vile mixture._ _

_ _And to top it all off, with one final cough, out spilled eight crimson red petals. Some torn, each with a ruffled edge and fanned shape._ _

_ _ _Come to think of it, those petals looked oh-so much like those gardenias Gaara had wanted.___ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! <3
> 
> Feedback is welcome and much appreciated! 
> 
> I plan on continuing this, but I have no idea when chapter will come out or how long they'll all be lmao


End file.
